Sleep Well, Eren
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: —ia siap. Telah cukup siap; apapun resikonya / Drabble / RiRen / RnR?


.

.

.

—_sebab terkadang dongeng tidak selalu berakhir dengan indah_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Well, Eren<strong>

**Disclaimer**: Hajime Isayama

**Pairing**:RiRen

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, garingdll

**Genre**: Angst(?)

**Rated** :T

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Suasana gelap menyelubungi tempat itu. Hanya sekelebat sinar neon yang menerangi. Sepi dan keheningan memecah ketika derap langkah sepatu beradu di lantai dingin. Lelaki itu tergelak ketika menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya terduduk di ruang beralaskan kegelapan itu. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat;tepat di sebelahnya.

Keduanya memilih terdiam;meskipun kilatan manik dari masing-masing pasak mata menyimpan sesuatu yang ingin diutarakan.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa takut—Eren,"

Kilat manik sekelam arang;namun menawan seperti kelereng perak, menembus gendang telinga pemuda itu. Ia masih memilih diam kaku, walau ingin sekali memberontak di hadapannya.

Lelaki lain—yang jauh lebih pendek dari postur tubuhnya hanya mengamatinya sebentar. Meski dalam minoritas remang cahaya sekalipun; pemuda itu dapat melihat tatapan sedatar tembok—tetapi kokoh seperti baja.

Tubuh ringkihnya sedikit gemetar kala ditelanjangi oleh tatapan seintim itu.

"Aku tidak takut _sir,"_

Hanya dentuman jantung yang mengisi kekosongan; sangat pelan hingga tidak terdengar oleh lelaki di sampingnya. Suara detik jarum jam yang bergerak melamban turut merecoki keterbungkaman di antara keduanya. Seakan tanpa celah—mereka malah menikmati suasana hening itu.

Bagi pemuda itu, momen seperti inilah yang sebenarnya ia rindukan.

"Setiap orang pasti memiliki setidaknya rasa takut akan suatu hal Eren. Tidak peduli meski berapa kalipun kau menyangkalnya, kau tahu aku bukanlah anak kecil yang mudah kau bohongi. Tsk—bahkan aku pun punya rasa takut sampai sekarang,"

Pemuda itu terhenyak;sedikit tertarik akan ucapan atasannya barusan. Ia memang sangat mengagumi sosok dan wibawanya—dan ia tidak menyangka lelaki sepertinya pun juga memilki rasa takut. Walau ia sudah sangat mengerti; kalau _**dia**_ juga _**manusia**_.

"Takut akan—apa _sir_?"

Ia ragu menengok kilatan kelereng itu—tapi ia lebih tahu rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar dari keraguannya.

"Kujelaskan pun kau tidak akan mengerti,"

_Menyangkal. _

Bagaimanapun juga lelaki itu tetap seperti dalam pandangannya;dingin;misterius;tidak terjamah; tapi hangat dalam satu perspektif.

"Kau telah memilih, dan harusnya tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan,"

Ia menyambung ucapannya sebelum pemuda bermarga Jaeger itu sempat meresponnya.

Dia—pemuda beriris kehijauan yang memancarkan keteguhan di dalam setiap kandungan irisnya. Sebuah ketetapan yang terproyeksi dengan jelas—_namun merapuh diam-diam_.

Ia sedikit termenung seakan telah memprediksikan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak seperti anda sir. Aku tidak...sekuat itu,"

Nafasnya mulai memburu dalam sekali hirup—dan dadanya naik turun setiap kali manik kelam itu menginterupsinya. Setiap pandangannya seolah tampak ingin menerkamnya. Menenggelamkanya dalam balutan iris hitam sehitam kotak pandora.

Dan ia mulai ingin mengalihkan irisnya kala tatapan itu semakin tajam mengusiknya.

"Kau harapan umat manusia. Tumpuan khalayak dan poros dalam kehidupan. Kalau kau selemah ini—kau tidak akan dapat melangkah maju. Setiap keputusan harusnya sudah dipikir masak-masak. Direncanakan, dipikirkan sebelum ditempa menjadi keputusan absolut. Dan setiap keputusan yang telah kau ambil harusnya sudah kau ketahui resikonya—_**sekalipun itu berhubungan dengan kematian**_,"

Lelaki itu memerhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi pada pemuda berkulit tan di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu _sir_. Sedari awal aku tahu ini adalah pilihanku. Aku juga telah siap untuk menerima apapun resikonya. Siap untuk menghadapi kematianku sendiri. Dan pilihanku tetap—pilihan untuk mati dalam tanganmu,"

Bibir itu tersenyum walau samar. Jemarinya yang dingin perlahan terangkat, menggambar menggunakan kuas-kuas imajiner dari tangannya pada langit-langit tinggi di atasnya.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang _sir_,"

Pemuda itu tertawa sebelum lelaki itu sedikit tersentak karenanya. Walau begitu—raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap tenang;datar;dan tidak bisa ditebak.

"Aku ingin melihat bintang, sekali lagi—dengan Mikasa, Armin, dan yang lain,"

Jeda sebentar sebelum cengiran khas pemuda itu tercetak kembali pada bibirnya.

"Dan bersama anda juga—_sir_,"

Tangan yang terlihat kecil—namun tegap itu mengacak-acak surainya pelan. Walau dalam intensitas neon yang semakin lam kian meredup, pemuda itu dengan gamblang dapat menemukan seiris senyum tipis pada bibir lelaki itu.

Dan entah kenapa; ia merasa damai.

"Aku mengantuk _sir_,"

Perlahan—kelopak mata itu menutup berat. Terpejam dalam diam. Nafasnya yang teratur bergerak memendek. Tidak ada lagi pergerakan yang pemuda itu lakukan. Terbujur bagaikan putri tidur. Dan itu memang benar—mengingat ia akan tidur dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Lelaki itu bangkit dari tempatnya; membereskan bercak darah yang merembes pada kaus yang pemuda itu kenakan. Meskipun ia melihatnya dengan pandangan jijik—ia menyapu anakan surai coklat mudanya yang menari-nari pada pangkal hidungnya—setelah sebelumnya membisikkan sesuatu secara samar.

"_Selamat tidur... Eren,"_

.

.

.

—_dan setiap dongeng akan selalu menemukan akhirnya sendiri._

.

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Haiiiii~ /ngintipdarikolong, saya adalah author baru di fandom ini. Jadi mohon maaf kalo fict saya labil sekali dan terkesan OOC , jujur—saya memang menyukai abang Levi/plok tapi tidak terlalu bisa menggambarkan sosok gantengnya dalam deskrip 8((( /apasih

Dan saya cinta mati sama pair ini uhuk. Meskipun tadinya mau tobat tapi ga bisa—otp ini terlalu waw untuk ditinggalkan 8"""""""((((

Yaaahh~ dan fict pertama di fandom ini bertemakan angst brooohhh~ /janganhempaskansaya, dan di akhir itu si eren mati ya, meskipun kokoro ini sebenernya gak tega bikin eren mati 8(

Sekali lagi maafkan fict saya yang masih banyak cacatnya. Semoga dapat menghibur (?)

Minat Review?


End file.
